Pokemon: Untold Journey
by BlueFoxGhost
Summary: What happens when Ace trainer Lucas meets a girl who has the potential to change his entire life?


**Note: This is a re-upload of a story I did with my friend PikaPower123. We no longer talk(Her account was banned on the website we used originally to write this), but this story was a fun one to do. So, through my memory of the story I will be rewriting the entire story. I ****_DO NOT_**** remember all of the story so some of it will be new and original works. Please be patient, I do not have a stable internet connection and can only upload maybe once or twice a week...Give or take a few instances of writer's block.**

The whistling of a nearby ship departing aroused Lucas from his sleepy state. His mind now whirred in response. He was going to be late to challenge the gym in Torak City. He still had to visit the Pokemon Center. Grabbing his bag from the side of the bench, he hurried off towards the Gym. It was now clear he didn't have the chance to adjust his team to his competition team.

His current team composed of a Zangoose, Linoone, Noctowl, Heracross, and a Ditto. It was his training team, the team he used when doing charity type battles where very little was at stake. Zangoose was by far his strongest on this team, after all it had been his older sister's first Pokemon and his second one.

His sixth Pokemon was his first Pokemon ever, but it had recently gone missing. It had been stolen by Team Aqua only a month before. Any Team Aqua grunt unfortunate enough to cross his path was crushed in battle. He wanted payback for his loss. And he wouldn't stop until he had demolished Archie, the team's leader. But he first had to find their base.

Taking a sharp turn around the corner, Lucas accidentally bumped into a girl. He reacted quickly, grabbing her by the wrist to keep her from falling backwards completely. He pulled her until she was back on her feet. "So sorry!"

The girl laughed. "Nice catch hotshot. I would have been fine if I had fallen. It's not the first time. I'm guessing you're new around here?"

He sighed. Another delay. But being courteous, he decided to answer her questions. "Actually, I was here once as a little kid with my older sister. She challenged the Gym leader back then and I got to watch. I was on my way to challenge that Gym."

"The Gym is under construction right now, so it's been closed temporarily. If you want to challenge Sophia, then you're going to have to wait until tomorrow. She'll be done with the renovations by then. Also, if it's been a long time since you've been here, then I'm almost certain this isn't the same city that you remember. Let me show you around." The girl held a slightly distant smile.

"I don't want to be a bother to you, I mean-"

"Shut up and come with me okay? You just ran into me, so it's the least you can do." The girl instantly changed her atmosphere from spaced out to completely serious and commanding.

Lucas shut up, and nodded in understanding. He didn't know who she was, or why she was so eager to show him around, but he wasn't going to argue with her. She was right, he didn't know the city as well as he thought he did. So she was his best bet.

"My name is Akane." The girl said as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him alongside of her. "Don't speak my name out loud. It'll get you hurt."

"Why?"

"Reasons. Just trust me. It's dangerous to know me." Akane glared at him. "So after I show you around I'm gone. Forget about me. And never return to this city."

"My name is Lucas." He gave in. She was serious and he could tell that she was constantly glancing around their surroundings. Something was going on in the city. Something bad. And he didn't like just standing on the sidelines or just passing by. It was time for him to do something.

After turning another corner to access a new street, two men in Team Aqua uniforms were standing there. They held out a Pokeball, "Akane come with us."

Lucas couldn't control himself. He pushed Akane behind him as he dropped a Pokeball from his belt. "You want to fight? Then fight me. It's payback time."

The Pokeball opened up, and a Zangoose stood with it's arms crossed beside Lucas. It held the same glare that was now in his eyes. It also wanted payback.

"Kid get lost. A weak Zangoose? Pfft, I could crush you in an instant. We just want the girl you're protecting." The Grunt on the right tossed a Pokeball in the air. Out of it came a Hariyama.

"I'll crush you both. Handicap match right now. You two versus just me." His voice had turned cold. It wasn't him. It wasn't Lucas anymore. The battle was all he could think about.

"Fine. And we'll relieve you of that Zangoose when we win." The left Grunt tossed his Pokeball in the air. And out of that, came a Machoke.

"Lucas don't-" Akane started.

"Don't worry. I'll win." Lucas glanced at Zangoose and nodded. A symbol of trust between them. "Zangoose never loses."

"Hariyama Arm Thrust him and crush him!" The Grunt clenched his fist in anger.

"Zangoose, dodge and use Slash at full power!"

Zangoose ducked under the first Arm Thrust, quickly brought it's claws up against Hariyama's stomach. Then, it ran around the Hariyama.

"Slash again! Keep it up until it can't move anymore." Lucas' wasn't letting up. He was determined to win. Against all odds, he would win. No matter what it took.

"Hariyama grab it and throw it away!"

"Machoke charge up Focus Punch."

Zangoose's claw collided with Hariyama's hand. Hariyama used it's other hand to grab Zangoose by the claws.

"Hariyama...Focus Punch. We'll hit him at the same time and finish it."

Lucas looked at Akane. "It's over. I win." He held a smirk. "Zangoose...Finish this."

Hariyama punched towards Zangoose. At the same time, Machoke punched towards Zangoose from the back.

Zangoose kicked off of Hariyama's stomach fat, avoiding both punches.

Hariyama and Machoke hit each other. Knocking each other out. It was over. Zangoose had won. Lucas had beaten the two Grunts.

The grunts, in disbelief fell to their knees. They didn't know how they lost. How had they, the two with the type advantage, lost against one measly Zangoose?

"Get lost. Warn Archie I'm coming after him. I want my Pokemon _back_." Lucas pointed the Pokeball at Zangoose. "Good work, return for now."

The two grunts returned the Hariyama and Machoke, and quickly scrambled away.

"Let's...Let's head to the Pokemon Center. It's getting late and I assume you have no where to stay." Akane was distant again. All of her commanding tone was gone.

Lucas now sat in a booth, watching Akane talk with Nurse Joy. Since Akane frequently stayed there, she would be able to get a second room easily. But the door opening grabbed his attention. And he shot to his feet, having Zangoose's Pokeball in hand.

Through the opening door came Archie. Archie. Team Aqua's leader. Finally Lucas would have his chance.

"Akane. What are you doing?" Archie spoke in an extremely annoyed manner.

Akane's face went pale. She slowly turned to face him. But she said nothing, glancing at Lucas and shaking her head.

Lucas froze in his spot. Akane didn't want him facing Archie. He wondered why as he sat down.

"I'm getting a friend a room here." She said softly, not looking him in the face.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." Archie was close enough now, he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

Lucas stood up again now. He wasn't going to let Archie touch her like that. Not that filth.

"Go away. I'm busy." She still didn't look at him. She was keeping her gaze away from him.

"You little brat!" Finally Archie didn't take it anymore and slapped her across the face. Leaving a shocked look on her face.

"Enough. Let her go Archie." Lucas snarled, now having a hand on Archie's shoulder. "Touch her like that again, and I swear your precious little team of thugs will be destroyed. Every last one of them will be crushed, demoralized, and imprisoned."

"Who are you? Oh wait...Yes. The boy who crushed two of my grunts in battle." Archie let go of Akane. "Akane...Go sit in a booth for now. I'll deal with you later."

Akane was in tears as she stumbled over to the booth that Lucas had been sitting in. She held a hand to her face, covering the now red hand mark on her cheek.

"Let's fight. One on one. My Zangoose fighting your precious Mightyena." Lucas glanced over at Akane, still wondering what was going on.

"Fair enough." Archie tossed one Pokeball in the air, and out came the Mightyena. It howled in response to being challenged.

Lucas dropped the Pokeball, letting Zangoose come out.

"This will be over quick." Archie smirked.

"Zangoose Crush Claw!"

"Mightyena, use Crunch."

Mightyena latched onto Zangoose's arm. Then bit down hard as it tossed it in the air.

"Now use Hyper Beam!" Archie shouted.

"Flamethrower. Put everything you have into it!" Lucas countered.

Zangoose spun around, he landed with his feet against the ceiling. He slammed his claws into the tile holding himself into place there. Then, fire streamed out of his mouth in a concentrated line. The flames were huge.

The two streams collided. And Flamethrower was winning. It pushed back the Hyper Beam and slammed into Mightyena. Mightyena howled in pain.

Archie snapped his fingers. "Let's see how well you do against this."

The window shattered as a Crobat came into the center. Lucas knew the trick. Distraction by putting Akane in danger. It worked. He turned his back on the battle and rushed over to her.

"Poison Fang!"

It happened too quickly for anyone to do anything. Lucas rammed his shoulder into Akane, pushing her out of the way. Instead of Crobat attacking Akane, it bit into Lucas. Poison seeped from Crobat's fangs into Lucas' shoulder.

His eyes blurred and his mind went blank from the pain. As Crobat flew away in panic, he slowly felt himself lose consciousness. The last thing he heard, was the scream of Akane.


End file.
